1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to a method for preserving high moisture content agricultural grains which become subject to bacterial degradation due to the high moisture content present. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for preserving high moisture content agricultural grains by treating said grains with a specific acid/alkali or alkaline earth metal sulfate salt/surfactant admixture.
In our co-pending application of identical title, there is described a means for preserving high moisture content grains employing a mixture of a food-grade organic acid or phosphoric acid and a surfactant. The present invention is an improvement over that invention.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,653 employs a surfactant and propionic acid, in combination, as a grain conditioner lubricant for softening a mass of whole kernel grains. Essentially, the patentee employs a mixture of liquid lecithin, propionic acid, and water. The propionic acid serves to reduce the pH of the lecithin and permits the lecithin to become water dispersible.
The invention of the patentee is quite different from that disclosed and claimed herein for a number of reasons. Firstly, the patentee is not at all concerned with the preservation of high moisture content grains. Secondly, the patentee requires the presence of a natural amphoteric surfactant (lecithin), whereas, as will be seen from the discussion which follows, a synthetic organic cationic or anionic surfactant is required for this invention to enhance the spreading factor of the acid contained in applicants' composition required to preserve the high moisture content grains. Non-ionic or amphoteric surfactants will not suffice for applicants' purposes.
Finally, one observes upon a reading of this patent, that the patentee requires propionic acid for the purpose of dispersing the lecithin, whereas in the instant invention, the surfactant is employed for the sole purpose of dispersing the acid of applicants' composition in the high moisture content grain for preservation purposes.
Aside from the foregoing, according to the patentee, 1/4 lb. of acid per ton of grain would be required, whereas with the present invention, appreciably more acid per ton would be required, and as such, the patentee's acid content would be so minimal that preservation of a high moisture content grain could not be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,120 discloses a method for preserving edible plant materials, i.e., fruits and vegetables which become deteriorated via enzyme deterioration. Specifically, the method includes applying to said plant materials, a composition containing at least an acid, a volatile oxygenated organic solvent and a wetting (surface active) agent. The invention of this patentee is distinguished from the invention disclosed and claimed herein on at least three bases. Firstly, the plant materials of the patentee are deteriorated via enzymes whereas the grain material disclosed in the instant invention is deteriorated through bacteria as a result of the high moisture content present. Secondly, an alkali or alkaline earth metal sulfate salt is an absolute requirement for the instant invention whereas for the patentee, it is not taught or suggested. Finally, the patentee requires the presence of a volatile oxygenated organic solvent for two reasons: 1) to facilitate the penetration of the patentee's acid through the cell walls and membranes of his plant materials, and 2) for acting synergistically with the other components of the patentee's solution to promote enzyme inactivation. In the instant invention, no volatile oxygenated organic solvent is at all required. In fact, to employ such would be detrimental to the purposes intended to be achieved by the applicants.